Partners
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Tenten is faced with a large decision. Two males are trying to gain her affection and her heart.  One is her teammate Neji Hyuga, the other Sasuke Uchiha.  What will she do? NejixTentenxSasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Partners by blackdragonflower**

**Dedication: Adio4 birthday fic.**

**Summary: Tenten is faced with a large decision. Two males are trying to gain her affection and her heart. One is her teammate Neji Hyuga, the other Sasuke Uchiha. What will she do? **

---

"Tenten." The weapons kunoichi looked up to see the handsome Sasuke. Her eyebrow rose slightly. It had been a couple years since he had gotten back but he had never talked to her much less glanced her way.

"Yes?"

"You've grown..." Tenten was appalled. She wondered if he meant in her ninja skills or her bust. She swallowed the spit that had gathered in the back of her mouth. Over the years Sasuke had grown also, taller, stronger, a fairer face with his dominant cheekbones. "Much more... beautiful." Tenten blushed, though it didn't often happen, she was stunned.

"Eh..."

"Ahem." Neji cleared his throat walking up to the two. "Uchiha. May I borrow Tenten? We have training." Sasuke nodded his head and took a step back. His eyes spoke that he wasn't exactly pleased with the Byakugan master. He turned on his heels and left the two. Tenten watched Sasuke go.

"Neji... what was that for?" Neji didn't answer her question.

"Let's go... we have training." He began to walk away, his posture was stiffer then normal Tenten noticed. There was something bothering Neji, and being smart Tenten guessed it had something to do with the Uchiha. Both stood opposite sides one another and the hand to hand training began. Neji had been teaching, and training Tenten in hand to hand combat since it wasn't one of her better points. He went into his first form which Tenten managed to block. As they trained Tenten asked him questions.

"Neji... you seem upset."

"..." An arm blocked.

"Neji?"

"It's the Uchiha... What he said."

Tenten's eyebrows furrowed. Sasuke had said nothing to Neji. Then it dawned on her, it wasn't what Sasuke had said to Neji, but what he had said to her. She questioned herself, was Neji jealous? Was he afraid of losing Tenten? "What he said to me? What about it?"

"He's wrong." Tenten took that the wrong way. Her eyebrows took a dip southward and she had an angry frown set on her face. Unintentionally her punches and kicks became harder. She usually wasn't the vain type of girl but the comment stung.

"Oh yeah? He's wrong? Am I not pretty to you Neji?" Neji shook his head to dismiss the idea. He caught her arms and quickly twisted her so her back was pressed into his chest. His arms were around her waist though her arms were still held in his hands. Neji leaned forward his lips at her ear. His breath came out in a hot little puff over the tip. His voice was deep, yet almost a whisper as he spoke.

"No, he's wrong. You're much more than beautiful Tenten. He's compared you to a simple rose which is much less wonderful in comparison." Tenten shivered in Neji's grasp, partially because of the hot breath on her ear, partially because his chest was so toned and warm it was driving her crazy. "You've grown in more ways then one, but he can't see that like I can. I don't need my kekei genki for that." He gently let her go. His posture straigtened up and they both stepped away as if the moment before had never happened, as if everything was normal.

"Neji... I..."

"Go home. Think about things. They've been happening fast for you Tenten." She just nodded with a dip of her head.

"A-alright Neji... See you tommorow for training?"

"If you wish." He moved his long hair from over his shoulder and left, his face neutral. Tenten slumped to the ground.

'_Wow... This is all so strange. How long has Neji felt like that? How long have I?'_ Her thought process was interuppted when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up to see Sasuke once more. "Oh... Sasuke." He offered a hand, obviously uncomfortable. She took it and quickly pulled herself up.

"Come to dinner with me." It wasn't a question, it was an order. Tenten gulped.

"Ah, alright..." She was surprised as Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close as they walked.

"It's nice to see you again."

"Yeah, you too." Tenten found her unease slipping away back into her gut. He was smiling at her, he never smiled, though this was more of a deadly smirk. Tenten smiled but remained quiet unable to make conversation.

Sasuke broke the silence, "You're quiet. Nervous?"

"Oh no! Just nothing to talk about."

"Ah... well," He smirked more, "Talk about me. I know you use to think I was cute. What about now? Or would you like to tell me at dinner?" Tenten bit her lower lip, she hadn't been expecting that.

"How about at dinner." She quickly replied buying herself a little time.

"Alright. But I'm very anxious to hear what you have to say."


	2. Chapter 2

Partners Chapter 2 by blackdragonflower

Summary: The Morning Dawn, what a lovely name for a lovely resteraunt... Once inside Tenten finds a very unexpected surprise. Sasuke also has a few surprises in store for the weapons kunoichi.

---

Sasuke took Tenten to a small, cheap, yet cozy resteraunt for dinner. "The Morning Dawn... what a pretty name." Tenten mused to herself.

Sasuke inwardly scoffed at her but kept it quiet. "Here we are..." He pushed open the door. Inside Tenten found herself mouth open wide. The Morning Dawn was a bar. A couple men looked up and gave Sasuke a wave and a hearty laugh before returning to their booze.

"Sasuke..." Tenten was nervous now.

"Relax. Everyone here's nice. They won't do anything to hurt you."

"Alright..." Tenten grumbled at herself when she found that she was pressing herself closer to Sasuke. Where had her ninja training gone, all the bravery and the strength? Sasuke sat them at a booth. A rather skimpy waiter came over with a notepad.

"What can I get ya?" A tubetop and a miniskirt was all that covered her body. The only other clothing was a rather long scarf around her neck and high mid-thigh boots.

"Two beer."

"All right hun. Special order?" The woman questioned smirking.

"Yes." As the waitress strutted off Sasuke gave her a pat on the ass. Tenten was blushing at the inmodesty.

"What was that?"

"Ah, she's a real sweetheart. Needs to not dress like she's been sleeping around..." Sasuke joked. He was smirking, and it was scary. Tenten shrank a little in the booth. A little nagging voice in the back of her head began to bother her.

'_I wish Neji was here...'_

_'Relax. Sasuke wouldn't dare try anything...'_

_'It's this place... I've never seen Sasuke act so... strangely...'_ Tenten was snapped out of her thought process when the alcohol was placed on the table. "Oh, thank you..." The woman flipped her hair and walked off.

"So... you use to like me huh Tenten?"

"Well..." Tenten looked down at the liquor then pulled it to her lips and took a sip. Sasuke lifted his glass and drank some of the amber liquid down.

"Yes?"

Tenten took another sip. '_What's this?'_ Her vision was getting blurry around the edges, _'but... what's going on? I've only had two sips...'_ "Yes... you were handsome. Every girl thought you were hot excpet Hinata with her crush on Naruto..." Sasuke tensed at the name of his former friend but remained neutral. She finished off the rest of the glass.

"Were handsome?" He made referance to the past tense she had used.

"Oh! You still are!" Tenten fumbled over her words. '_What...the hell... is going on?'_ She couldn't see Sasuke anymore, everything was too blurry. "Sasuke?"

She went rigid and found she couldn't move. She tried to form words but she couldn't. Sasuke picked Tenten up. She was like putty in his hands.

"Got ya another girlfriend Sasuke?" One of the men at the bar yelled out laughing.

"Yes. I do." Sasuke smirked and began to walk towards the back room. He walked down the hallway and kicked open the door. He shut it rather gently and held her closely. "Hello Tenten... I'm sure you're aware by now something is not right. But everything is fine. You'll be alright." The tone of voice he used triggered fear in Tenten. She was dropped on the bed. Sasuke's fingers ran down the skin of her neck and to her shirt buttons. He popped them open one by one. The fabric lay to the side of her stomach. "A chest wrap? Interesting..." Quickly but carefully Sasuke removed it discarding it the side. He sucked on his finger for a moment then dragged it wet down from the hollow of her neck to her bellybutton. If Tenten could move she would have shuddered. She tried to move but it was futile.

He unbuttoned her pants next and slid them off. "Lookie here... lace. I never thought you'd wear black lace Tenten. What a wonderful surprise."

'_Oh god, he's going to rape me... Neji... I'm sorry...'_ With ease he just cut the side of the lace with a kunai and plucked it off. Sasuke undressed himself. His hauntingly beautiful body glowed in the dark lamplight of the room. Tenten listened carefully to see where in the room he was. She heard the very quiet sound of fabric rustling and hitting the floor. If anything, if Sasuke was going to rape her, she prayed he would use a condom and be gentle. The bed creaked and by the wieght distribution she knew he was kneeling above her on all fours. "Well Tenten... You've become quite the lady haven't you? Fell right into my trap. You wanted it didn't you little whore?" Though his voice sounded soft and gentle the words stung like an infected wound. Tenten wanted to scream, wanted to tell him no. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. She was very, very scared.

His lips brushed against the underside of her jaw. "Be prepared for pain."


	3. Chapter 3

Partners Chapter three by blackdragonflower

---

Tenten awoke in her bedroom sweat dripping down her skin. '_Was it all... a nightmare?'_ She was in her bed, tucked away underneath her covers. She gritted her teeth in pain and held onto her stomach. Her muscles clenched into a tight cramp that was worse then the ones she got during her period. Tenten wanted to cry out but couldn't find her voice. All that came out was a soft moan of pain. That's when it hit her, the whole flashback of last night. '_Oh my god... it wasn't a nightmare... that was real...'_ Everything, her tortured screams, her blood, her aching body. Everything she felt now was a repercussion of last night.

Then Tenten broke down and quietly, as her pride wouldn't let her do this loudly, she cried. "I'm sorry Neji... I lost my virginity to such a jerk... I should have known...I should have known...But it wasn't his fault, no, it was mine for being so foolish..." Tenten fell into a dangerous mindset, the mindset of protecting your rapist, a condition that happens with many other victims. Her father's voice called up the stairs,

"Tenten! Your friend, the Hyuga is here for you."

"I-I'll be right down! G-give me a minute!"

Neji tapped his foot quietly his eyes closed. Tenten not showing up for training was odd and very unlike her character. He had arrived at her house to aquire information about where she had been. The slight situation played over in his head.

_**"Oh, hello there."**_

_**"Hello... is Tenten home? May I speak with her?"**_

_**"And you are sir?"**_

_**"Hyuga Neji..."**_

_**"Ah, I'll be right back. She was out late last night, her friend brought her home early in the morning. She was out cold asleep. She's probably still sleeping now..."**_

__**Friend? Out late? That's not like Tenten...'**

Neji snapped out of his flashback. A sleepy eyed and ragged looking Tenten ran up to him and awkwardly hugged him. Neji was perfectly shocked, his teammate had never acted like this, especially not stooping to the level of giving hugs. It was so unlike her. "Tenten..."

"Neji I'm so sorry I missed training this morning! I was out late last night and forgot all about it!" Neji awkwardly patted Tenten's head. Her hair which was usually tied up in buns was hanging down her neck. He noticed the slight slur in her sentences, if it was any normal person they would have overlooked it as it was minimal.

"Tenten, where did you go? Who were you with last night?" His tone was stern, fatherlike.

Tenten blushed and looked away from the gaze of the deep lavender eyes that often put her under a type of enchantment. "The... what was it called again? It was a nice place. Lots of nice people... Morning Dust? Oh! The Morning Dawn... heh heh heh... I was with Sasuke..." Neji's eyebrows furrowed. He was clearly now in a state of annoyance and perfect frustration.

"With who?"

"S-Sasuke." Tenten's brown eyes were dim and cloudy as if she was caught up in a faraway memory.

Neji took Tenten's shoulders and sat her down on the bench near her front door. "Tenten, tell me what happened last night? Did he do anything to you?" She shook her head no. She was met with another flashback, anything Neji said became slurred and was lost.

_**"Tenten, what a lovely body you have... So soft. It's a shame for your dear friend Neji I beat him here... I thought he'd never leave you alone." Lips brushed against flesh. Tenten shivered not herself, not in the body she belonged. Her voice caught in her throat as he bit down into the skin underneath her left breast. He left a trophy ring of teeth marks embedded into her skin. As the night continued the pain increased. He wasn't out to please her even the littlest bit, his concern was for himself. He devoured her like a greedy, hungry animal. "Now you're only mine. Stray from me and you'll be in much more pain little lamb." Tenten bit her lower lip a tortured moan in her throat. She whimpered then blacked out from the pressure against her. "Heh, heh, heh, I love you Tenten."**_

"Tenten! Tenten!" Neji shook her shoulders trying to wake her.

Tenten snapped back, yelped, and scrambled away from the Hyuga young man. "Don't touch me! Don't hurt me, please..." She whimpered as she curled into the fetal position. Neji reached out to touch her but she curled up tighter.

"Tenten... shh... it's okay. I would never hurt you..." He stood next to her and stroked her head. "Shh..." he cooed trying to reassure her he was a friend. "I would never hurt someone I loved..." The confession was out of character for Neji but he was trying to calm her down and figure out what was going on.

"Love...There's no such thing!" She cried out her brown hair littered all over her face. "Go away! Go, and leave me alone Neji! You're going to hurt me!" Neji took a step away frowning.

"Tenten I would nev-"

"Go away Neji, go away!" Tenten slapped Neji across the face. Her handprint stung on his cheek, it turned a grizzly red as blood rushed to the spot. Neji was hurt and shocked. Before she could pull her hand completely away Neji grabbed her wrist. He frowned obviously upset at the turn of events.

"Tenten. Listen to me please. I don't want to hurt you. If you have any sanity left in that fully capable brain of yours I'd love to see it right about now. Slapping me isn't going to make me go away nor is it going to solve anything. If you have a problem with me tell me what it is so I can see about working on it..." Tenten squirmed and tried to pull her arm free.

"Neji let me go!" Neji frowned deeper and dropped her wrist. He turned away from her and began to leave.

"Tenten, I'm leaving. I don't know what's gotten into you." With those words he left her to stand alone on the porch in the midafternoon light. She watched him go a lump in her throat. A wind kicked up and blew his hair free from its pontytail holder so it wipped wildly. Neji was a perfect example of manly frustration. Tenten groaned and ran her fingers through her hair,

"What am I going to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

Partners chapter 4 by blackdragonflower

---

Neji paced around in a small circle trying to calm himself and figure out his feelings. He was going insane. His hair flipped back and forth as he constantly turned. '_I obviously love her. There's no mistaking that... but... how do I tell her that? Ugh, I can't see how people enjoy this...'_ Neji stopped himself and took a deep breath, he needed to think things through one at a time. _'Let's see... Tenten was out with Sasuke last night... ever since she started hanging out with him she's been acting wierder... maybe I'm just overreacting but... Tenten seemed so... dead this morning. She was bruised... What did he do to her?" _Neji's fist clenched. He was going to find Sasuke and find out what had been going on.

Meanwhile, Tenten rushed about frantically trying to search for the certain Uchiha. She found him by the river; he was silent, emotionless. "Ah, Tenten... how are you today? What do I owe this... '_lovely'_ visit?" His voice was cold. He talked to her as if she was a broken discarded doll, as if she was unwanted. He stood and cracked his neck. With cold eyes he looked at her.

"What happened last night Sasuke?" Tenten questioned.

"What do you think happened?"

"I-I don't k-know what happened..." Tenten looked at the ground. Sasuke walked over easily and lifted her chin up. He looked her over again as if she was a prize. She allowed it wondering if she was making him happy. If Tenten was her 'normal' self she would never allow this shinobi to touch her the way he was, much less any other man.

"We made love Tenten... or rather... I stole love away from you." Sasuke chuckled his dark sadistic laugh. It was enough to make many cringe, or shiver at the coldness.

"Get away from her Sasuke..." Neji was growling, the veins around his eyes bulged with veins. Neji couldn't read Sasuke's mind but he saw Sasuke's intention and it was harsh and cruel. Sasuke grabbed Tenten around the waist and kissed her up the neck.

"Tenten would you rather have me or silly Neji..." Sasuke purred in her ear. A warm puff of oxygen melted over her ear.

"Um..." Tenten said. Neji's eyes were pleading, his fists were clenched ready to attack Sasuke if the need be.


	5. Chapter 5

Partners chapter 5 by blackdragonflower

Summary: Will there be a fight for Tenten? It's her choice, who will she pick? Will the threat of danger on the horizon persuade her to choose differently. And how will Neji take to all this chaotic drama? Will he show a side of himself that he's never shown?:

---

"Well _darling_, choose carefully..." Sasuke smirked rubbing her hips. Neji let his byakugan fade even though he didn't want to, he was afraid he was going to hurt her. Sasuke pulled at the hem of her shirt, "If you choose wrong... _be prepared for pain._"

Tenten's eyes grew wide with fright. Last night, it all came crashing back on her, at least the little she could remember. "Tenten..." Neji muttered working through strategies in his head. He needed her help, he needed to know what was going on.

"Sasuke..." Neji's eyes went wide, Sasuke purred in satisfaction.

"Hmm?" Sasuke petted her hair pleased.

"I-I... Neji. I want Neji..." Sasuke growled and punched her. She went flying. Neji, thinking quickly, dove for Tenten and caught her. His back slammed into the rough bark of a tree. The wind was temporarily knocked out of him. Sasuke had taken the moment to quickly dissapear from sight. Neji slid down into the grass Tenten in his arms.

"Tenten..." He held her closely. She scrambled away from him the look of terror still on her face.

"Don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" Neji crawled slowly to her and reached out carefully. She shrank away as far as she could but was trapped against the roots of a fallen tree. She winced as Neji softly rubbed her arm. "Please don't hurt me... I'll do whatever you want..."

"Tenten... I don't want to hurt you."

"NO! That's what _he_ said! He lied to me! He lied and he hurt me!" Her large brown eyes were shut tight and tears were slipping past the edges.

"Tenten please look at me..." His voice was soft and quiet. Neji placed his hand on her right cheek. He wiped away some of the salty tears. She opened her eyes hesitantly. "There you go... Tenten, I would never purposefully hurt you, _never_. What did Sasuke do to you?" Tenten shook her head and covered her ears.

"It hurt..." Her eyes became shut up again. She sniffled. Neji slowly, as to not surprise her, gently pulled her into a hug that was much like a father gives his child. There was no lust to get in the way just pure, compassionate love.

"Where'd he hurt you?"

"Everywhere..." Tenten rubbed the lower half of her left breast, "especially here..." Then she held her lower stomach beneath the bellybutton.

"What did he do there?"

Tenten shivered; she buried her face into the crook between Neji's shoulder and neck. "His teeth... were so cold." It dawned on the byakugan master that his crush, the woman he loved, had been raped.

His grip around her became tighter. He immediately loosened when he felt her tense up. "Tenten... I'm taking you home..." He stood up and easily picked up her fragile body. He held her close to his chest as if she was the most precious thing in the world. Her fingers dug into the folds of fabric that made up his shirt.

When Neji crossed the doorstep into Tenten's home he explained that she had been made a victim of rape. Her mother and father grew fearful. Tenten's mother ran out of the room to try to compose herself. Tenten herself was fast asleep. When they tried to carefully remove her from Neji's arms she woke and began to kick and scream. Her father quickly gave up. "What are we going to do with her?"

"She'll need some mental therapy... " Neji quietly mumbled. '_I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you from this Tenten...'_

Tenten's father's hands fidgetted, not able to keep still. "Um, Neji correct? I know this may seem odd but... will you stay and help keep her safe? Her mother and I have no skills whatsoever. It was Tenten's decision to go to the ninja academy not ours... and we don't have the money to pay for someone." Neji nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind Tenten's ear. She wasn't asleep any longer but she was so distant she couldn't hear what they were saying either.

"I'll personally look after her."

"Thank you. Thank you."

'_One day, I will avenge what he did to you... but for now... I will keep you safe.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Partners Chapter 6 by blackdragonflower

Summary:

---

With help Tenten's mental health had been returning and she was slowly becoming her old self. Sasuke had mysteriously dissapeared from Konahagakure and it had been three months since the incident. She was still visited by nightmares and flashbacks of the night but they became less and less as time went on.. She slowly was beginning to open herself back up to the people around her. She had been dropped from ninja training and missions on sick leave because of her condition Neji; however, was still required to go.

It was a cool night as Tenten got ready for bed. She undid the ribbons that held her hair in buns and let her hair ripple to her shoulders. She took the brush and began to comb her way through tangles and knots. The sunset outside caught her eye. She walked through the doors and onto the small balcony. Tenten saw a certain Hyuga she favored walking on the street. "NEJI!" she called out waving. He turned his head and waved back. She motioned for him and he hopped the fence. He looked up at her.

"What is it Tenten?"

"Come up here and watch the sunset with me!" Neji directed the chakra into the bottom of his feet and climbed up to her. He sat on the railing before sliding off. "Hello Neji. How are you this evening?"

"Wonderful. How have you been Tenten? Feeling better?" She smiled and nodded.

"Mhmm." Both turned and watched the sunset with its different hues and brilliant colors. Slowly, so she was aware, Neji moved behind her and took her hair into his pale hands. Carefully he split it into thirds and began to braid her hair with agile movements. She slightly giggled. "Neji you spoil me..."

The male chuckled, "Spoil you? No, I'm just being polite."

"Polite? When did braiding someone's hair become polite?"

"Just now." Tenten fingered the braid when Neji was done. She looked at him a smile touching her lips.

"Neji... you've been a jonin for awhile now... why don't you become a member of the ANBU black ops?"

"Because... it is my fate as of now to watch over you. You are my main priority." She nodded in slight understanding.

"Neji... do you... love me?" The Hyuga was as surprised as a Hyuga gets.

He answered her honestly, "Yes."

"Why don't you flirt or do romantic things like other boys do?" she questioned.

"Well, one, that's not exactly how I like to do things... secondly, I don't want to push you Tenten... I want to give you time to heal. I fear if I do something it may bring back those bad memories." Tenten looked into his lavender eyes with her puppy dog brown ones.

"You're a real sweetheart Neji." Tenten gave Neji a quick hug. "I'm soory for keeping you from getting home. I'm sure you have things to do."

Neji pecked her forehead like he did on occasion. "It's nothing to worry about. Good night Tenten."

"Good night Neji." The Hyuga hopped down from the balcony. Right as he hopped the fence he heard a loud thud. He turned his head and his eyes went wide. A shadow held a now unconscious Tenten slumped over his shoulder. Neji didn't have to see perfectly well to know that Sasuke Uchiha had returned and was probably going to issue old fashioned payback. A kunai shot from thin air and landed by Neji's feet. The explosive tag went off and their was an explosion. The yard was up in flames.


	7. Chapter 7

Partners chapter 7 by blackdragonflower

Summary: Exploding tags have set Tenten's house on fire but nothing will keep Neji down. Not even an injury to his leg will keep the byakugan master from saving the love of his life. Will Sasuke get away or will Neji be able to rescue Tenten in time? Character death on the horizon?

---

Neji coughed as the smoke filled his lungs. It was unbearable, he dropped to his hands and knees and looked down at his aching leg. There was a small piece of shrapnel embedded underneath his skin. Blood trickled down his ankle. The flames that had caught lapped up around the building, thick black smoke billowed filling the once clean air. Tenten's mother and father ran out of the building their faces holding pure terror. Neither could see the injured Hyuga. Neji ripped the edge of his shirt off and quickly wrapped his ankle. His lavender eys were watering, he had to get out of the smoke as soon as possible. He began to crawl through the flowerbeds to where he remembered the fence to be located. He got to his feet and jumped over. He made sure to land on his uninjured leg. Neji began to run despite the pain that shot through his calf with every step. He had to find Tenten, the stakes were high now, and he couldn't loose this game fate had cast him.

He soon picked up the trail from minute broken twigs and footprints. After a while of chasing he heard his footsteps, Sasuke's. They came to a stop and Sasuke broke into view. Tenten wasn't in his arms anymore. Though it was beginning to darken due to the sun having set, Sasuke's eyes were on fire with the sharingan wheels. "Hello Neji. Long time."

"Sasuke. Where's Tenten?"

"She's fine... for now."

"..." Neji remained quiet and threw shruikan at Sasuke. Since his sharingan was activated he easily dodged them by reflecting them with a kunai. He caught one on his fingertip and spun it around teasing Neji, taunting him.

"This the best you have Neji? I expected so much more from the Hyuga clan and their _**byakugan**_" Sasuke sneered his words. "All right, no playing around. Show me what power you have."

'_He sounds just like Orochimaru...'_ Neji concluded in thought as he activated his byakugan. The veins bulged around his eyes sending all his concentrated chakra into this ocular kekei genkei. Sasuke smirked evilly, the battle for Tenten's fate was now commencing. Sasuke's hands flew making a sequence of handsigns.

"Pheonix flower jutsu!" The fire blossom sped through the air at Neji but he was quick. He did a back handspring and jumped to the next branch over. He was going to have to watch his footing. One wrong step and he could plummet to his death. Neji bit his lip as his calf acted up. He noticed a small branch had caught afire, it was perfect for what Neji had in mind. It was going to hurt like hell though, but it would hopefully make his handicap small enough that beating Sasuke wouldn't be a problem. Since his fight in the chuunin exams with Naruto Neji had learned not to underestimate his opponent. Neji ripped a kunai from his pouch and cut the bandage from his leg. Another round of embers flew towards him.

Neji ran up the trunk of the gigantic tree using chakra in his feet and dived for the next branch over, the one closest to the one on fire. He grabbed the branch and did a aerial maneveur which vaulted him upwards into the air, then landed safetly on the wood. He winced as he pulled the shrapnel from his leg, the blood began to gush forth. He snapped off the burning stick and pressed it against his skin. His flesh sizzled and the air filled with the burnt flesh. _'Now that the wound is cauterized I can move about a little better.'_

"Hmm, a masochist are we Neji?" Sasuke laughed darkly throwing a punch at Neji from behind. Neji tilted his head to the side so the fist flew past him and grabbed the wrist. He threw Sasuke sending a barrage of kunai after him. Sasuke smirked and quickly dissapeared replacing his body with a log, substitution jutsu. Sasuke came at Neji in a full force physical attack. Both were able to predict the most likely move their opponent would take, which made the hand in hand combat more a series of blocks and punches that missed rather then any successful hits. Both landed a powerful punch to the other's jaw, and both went spiralling back with the force.

Meanwhile Tenten was waking up with a groan. She rubbed the back of her head where she had been hit. She heard the clatterings of weapondry nearby and slowly got up. Her instincts told her this was important. She climbed down through the trees until she was below the scene of battle that way she wouldn't be spotted if there were enemy ninja. She didn't know who exactly was fighting. She bent down and picked up a kunai that was laying on the branch in front of her. It had been deflected earlier in the battle between Neji and Sasuke. She looked up and gasped as she watched them tussle. Both were now standing on opposite branches of one another over a large clearing fourty feet below. If one of them fell there would be no way to catch themselves. Neji stood in his defensive battle position awaiting Sasuke's next move.

The Uchiha made numerous handsigns and held his hand steady. A blue electricity sparked from it and burst into a ball of pure energy. "Chidori..." Neji whispered. There was only one thing Neji could do now and he hoped it all would work out for the better. Neji began to focus the chakra into the palms of his hands and into his feet, this would take up all his chakra. This was the make it or break it tactic. Sasuke let out a war cry and rushed towards Neji the chidori crackling in his hand with the pure unrestrained power. Right as Sasuke came within arm's distance Neji spun his body using his chakra to form a shield, the very technique he used against Naruto during the chuunin exams. It seemed so long ago but Neji couldn't let himself drift off, he had to keep his mind here, in this battle. When both jutsus hit they collided with a hissing power and both men were sent flying their bodies battered and bruised. Neji hit the trunk of the tree and let out a gasp. The wind was knocked from him and he fell forward onto the rough bark. It scrapped up his cheek with its rough texture. He looked up at Sasuke unable to move. The Uchiha was clinging to the edge of the branch for dear life. His face held no fear but he was weak and wouldn't be able to hold on, it was just one arm. The other one had nearly been ripped off with the force from the chidori hitting Neji's rotation.

Tenten gripped the kunai in her hand tightly, she hopped up through the branches to where she had the best shot and let the kunai fly. It struck Sasuke's hand and he let out a cry of pain. With that all his concentration and power broke and his hand slipped. Sasuke fell through the battle singed air. '_I never defeated Itachi... I couldn't bring the clan back...I wasn't... strong enough...'_ His body hit the cold earth with a sickening crunch. Bones shattered and his neck snapped so that it lay contained in his flesh but hanging limply at the oddest angle imaginable. Sasuke was dead. Neji's head was swimming and spots danced in front of his eyes. He coughed up dark scarlet blood.

'_Is it all over for me? Did I live up to my destiny? Tenten, I love you.'_ Neji fell onto the branch and weakly looked up, a bird was circling around in the sky above the canopy. How clear and bright the sky looked though it was dark now. The stars were fully coming out and shining their brightest. With the shyest movement of lips Neji smiled and closed his eyes.

Tenten climbed to Neji and turned him over onto his back. Her eyes filled with tears, she placed her head on his chest to listen for a heartbeat. There was nothing but when she strained harder she could hear the faintest one. Instinct took over as Tenten carefully slung her teammate across her back and took off towards the hospital. Neji's long hair slid down his face, and though his body was in a terrible condition his mind was in a good place.

* * *

A/N Hi! For those still with me thanks a lot! This is not the last chapter. They'll be more, promise! 


	8. Chapter 8

Partners chapter 8 by blackdragonflower

Summary: Neji is in the hospital recovering from his battle with Sasuke. Tenten is worried sick about her friend and crush. When Tsunade lets her into Neji's room what will happen? Will Neji pull through alive? End chapter.

---

"Tsunade-sama... will Neji be alright?" Tenten questioned as the fifth hokage exited from the Hyuga's room. Tsunade looked down at Tenten her face showing discomfort.

"It's hard... for me to say...He's lost so much chakra and blood."

"Are you saying there's no hope for him?" Tenten asked as she bit her lower lip.

"Tenten... you've had a tough day... you're parents are worried about you. They want to see you soon, they're devestated with the fire that destroyed your home. They're worried about how you are most of all."

Tenten bowed full of respect but bit the inside of her cheek as deep emotions swelled within her. "Thank you Hokage-sama, but I have to stay by Neji first. That is what my heart tells me I must do." Tsunade smiled and patted Tenten's head.

"Go ahead in but he's in pretty bad shape. I'd advise against it but you already saw it at its worst. Besides, if someone cares about him as much as you do I'm sure his chances for survival go up a few percent. He's got a wonderful thing to wake up to." Tsunade smirked, silently wishing for her beloved sake. Tsunade walked off leaving the weapons kunoichi alone. Tenten looked at the door and gulped. She reached for the doorknob but it didn't seem to come fast enough. She grabbed onto it her hand shaking. With a twist of the wrist she slowly pushed against the door and opened it. Neji was laying in the bed, eyes closed, the heart monitor pulsed steadily.

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...**_

Tenten hurried over, the pulsing of the monitor was so loud in her head. She took Neji's pale hand and held it to her face. A tear slid from her eyelid and down her cheek to drop on their intwinned hands. It splashed, and the sound seemed to echo throughout the room. "Neji... I'm praying for you. Please be okay alright? I don't know what I'd do without you... You've been helping me get better and... I have nothing to give you in return..." She squeezed his hand and placed her cheek on his chest. Her eyes were heavy with fatigue and she dropped of to a dreamless sleep.

-------

Neji groaned as he woke up, there was an unaccustomed weight on his chest that made him slightly uncomfortable. He lifted his head and smiled weakly. Tenten was aleep on his chest his hand cradled between both of hers. She nuzzled her face into his chest and he gritted his teeth as she hit a wound. "Tenten..." he softly managed to breath out. He winced slightly as he squirmed trying to wake her. He removed his hand from hers and gently shook her shoulder. "Tenten... wake up." Groggily she lifted her head. She gasped and became flustered.

"Neji-kun I'm so sorry!" The words flew from her mouth.

"Kun?" He smiled liking how it sounded. Tenten bit her lower lip embarrassed. Neji looked into her eyes and let out a sigh. "Tenten..."

"Neji I love you." she blurted interrupting him at the same time. Neji blinked. He raised a hand and Tenten cringed thinking he was going to hit her. Neji, being a patient man, just smiled in understanding. He let his fingers settle on Tenten's smooth cheek. With a clockwise motion he carressed the side of her face with the pad of his thumb. Gently he gripped the underside of her chin and brought her face down closer to his. So many desires flared up inside of him, it was up to him to decide which one he would answer. Which flame would he let consume him? "Neji wha-"

The Hyuga male gently sealed his lips to hers in the softest, but most entoxicating manner. Tenten's eyes widened but she was lured into the touch between their lips. She closed her eyes and leaned into it. Her hand found Neji's smooth, warm chest and clutched at the fabric that covered it. Since she hadn't pulled away Neji let his eyes slide close and proceeded onward with his romantic interest. His pale hand became intwinned in her hair and their lips moved against the other in a sort of slow fantasy that created a soothing ectasy. Neji could have gone further but he slowly pulled away and traced her lip with a fingertip.

Tenten smiled. His kiss had been warm, not too hot or too cold. It had been comforting, not another means of one-sided affection with torture and pain. That kiss was her first _real_ kiss of love and affection that could be shared time and time again. His voice was deep and relaxing, and his eyes, they were so beautiful to her now. The lavender eyes that often sometimes seemed cold to others were filled with a burning warmth and kindness. His eyes shared he was free of any cage.

"Tenten... I feel the same way." he smiled then coughed. He chuckled when the coughing quieted down, "Tenten, you take my breath away."

Tenten smiled at his attempt to cheer her up. Soon giggles burst out. "Thank you Neji for helping me all the time..."

Neji took her hand and nonchalantly placed a kiss on her knuckles. "It'll all be okay in the end. I promise. Partners?"

"Partners." And with those few words Tenten knew everything would turn out okay in the end. Sasuke was gone, replaced with the man of her dreams. Even if things didn't work out romantically between them they would always remain the best of friends. Together, no matter what happened they would be not only teammates, but partners.

_**End**_


End file.
